


Ineffable Valentines - Day 6: Perfect Date

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, a gratuitous cameo from a portion of fish and chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: It had started earlier in the evening. The play that the pair had had tickets to go and see? Tonight's showing was cancelled after a freak accident had put half the cast and their understudies in hospital. Dinner reservations? Crowley had thought he'd made them, but forgotten to, in actuality. The weather? Atrocious, tipping it down with rain - so a picnic, or anything along those lines, was out of the question.On our anniversary, Crowley thinks to himself. Of all the fucking days.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 6: Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> [day 6](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! today's prompt: perfect date :>

A particular angel and demon sit together in the back room of a bookshop, sharing a portion of fish and chips, picked up damn-near miraculously just before the last reasonably close chippy to the shop had closed for the night.

Sharing, if you could describe the large majority of the food being eaten by the angel and just a few stray picked-at chips going to the demon as 'sharing'.

Although Aziraphale - the angel - is doing most of the eating, he is also doing most of the talking, as well. This is of no concern to his demonic partner - Crowley - who couldn't care less who's filling up the empty gaps in conversation, or how much food he gets in him.

Crowley barely knows what Aziraphale's been happily chattering on about, for all he's been wrapped up in his own anxiety tonight.

It had started earlier in the evening. The play that the pair had had tickets to go and see? Tonight's showing was cancelled after a freak accident had put half the cast and their understudies in hospital. Dinner reservations? Crowley had thought he'd made them, but forgotten to, in actuality. The weather? Atrocious, tipping it down with rain - so a picnic, or anything along those lines, was out of the question.

_On our anniversary_ , Crowley thinks to himself. _Of all the fucking days_.

Crowley sighs absentmindedly, catching Aziraphale's attention and inadvertently interrupting his talking.

"...Crowley, Dear? Are you alright?"

"Eh?" The demon snaps to attention upon hearing his name. "Oh, uh, yeah, just thinking. Go on, what were you saying?"

Aziraphale gives him a look - one that says he feels there's something more to Crowley's sigh than 'just thinking' - but continues as requested anyway. "So, I say to the fellow, 'Look, it's really not for sale, and even if it were, you're still not offering _nearly_ enough to buy a first edition of _any_ book in here, let alone this one'...!"

Crowley watches the expression on the angel's face. He's smiling, jovial, so _content_...

God, Aziraphale's putting on such a brave face for this shitty excuse for an anniversary. Crowley feels utterly terrible for getting him to act like that.

"...And then he..." Aziraphale pauses, and his expression grows concerned. "Oh, darling, do tell me what's wrong. Is it the chips? I'm so sorry, dear, I knew vinegar wasn't entirely to your tastes, but I went and asked for it anyway..."

Crowley shakes his head. "No, the chips're fine, it's... it's not the food, you shouldn't feel bad about that."

"Then what are _you_ feeling bad about? Because you obviously are." Aziraphale places a hand atop Crowley's own, and he looks at his partner, eyes pleading. "What's wrong, love?"

"I..." Crowley runs a hand through his hair frustratedly, and sighs again. "I mean, what _isn't_ wrong?"

Aziraphale looks confused, now. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"This!" Crowley exclaims. "The fucking... quiet night in, just like usual, when we were supposed to go out, I was supposed to treat you to something _nice_ , tonight was supposed to be _special_ , and it all got fucked up, and we're doing this instead!"

Aziraphale frowns. "You... dear, do you not like our quiet nights in?"

Crowley rushes to respond to soothe the faintly hurt look on Aziraphale's face. "No, no, angel, _fuck_ , yes, I love them, I love every moment I spend with you, _please_ don't ever doubt that-"

"Then what's _wrong_ , Crowley?"

The demon slouches back in the seat of the sofa. "'s our anniversary. A whole year since we properly got together. It was supposed to be something special, angel, I wanted to give you the _perfect_ date for tonight, and instead, here we are, fucking... eating fish and chips out of a wad of paper! We should be out at a _proper_ restaurant right now, so I can get you your fix of tasty food. And that's not even mentioning the stupid _show_."

The angel pauses to take in his partner's rant. "...My dear... is that what's had you so forlorn tonight?"

"I just... Crowley swallows hard. "...I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to make tonight _perfect_ , and it's all gone tits up, and I've done nothing but disappoint."

"Oh, my love, come here." Aziraphale sighs, putting the food down on the desk nearby and coaxing Crowley into sitting in his lap, the demon's head resting on his chest.

"'m sorry, angel." Crowley mutters.

Aziraphale runs one hand through Crowley's hair, takes one of his partner's own hands with his other, and kisses his forehead.

"Dear, no, don't be, you've done nothing wrong."

"But-"

" _Crowley_..." he interrupts. "Do you think I haven't enjoyed tonight, just because we didn't get to go to some silly restaurant, or see some silly play?"

"I... I dunno."

"Well, I have, let me assure you. Darling, you should know something: tonight _was_ perfect, as far as I'm concerned."

"But we just... sat around in the bookshop, and munched on these, and talked, like we've done for ages, now, and-"

"And if we didn't, we would've sat around and talked some _where_ else, and ate some _thing_ else. In either case, we do both those things in both these places all the time, don't we? Your argument about repetition sort of falls apart, there, doesn't it?"

"...I s'pose."

"And for the record, the fish and chips from that place are _scrumptious_ , so there's hardly a lack of 'tasty food'. Regardless... none of those things are as important to me as you're making them out to be. Do you know why tonight's been perfect, in my eyes?"

Crowley shakes his head, and Aziraphale kisses him again, smiling.

"Because I spent it with you, Crowley, my love. And I couldn't think of anything more wonderful than that."

Crowley sits up slightly upon hearing Aziraphale's reasoning, and wraps his arms around his neck, burying his face in the angel's shoulder. "Love you, angel."

"Look at me, my dear, won't you?" Aziraphale asks, and the demon complies.

Their eyes meet, amber against blue, gazes equally as gentle as one another.

"And I love you too, darling. So very, very much." Aziraphale says, pressing a kiss to Crowley's lips.

"Happy anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> [come chat w/ me on tumblr](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/)! and/or [come hang in my gomens discord](https://discord.gg/6AMeV2C)!


End file.
